


堵途

by nettofromhenan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettofromhenan/pseuds/nettofromhenan
Summary: 沙雕向。本文完成于2018年10月au 建议配合bgm食用逆流group《堵途》
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo & Marcelo Vieira





	堵途

在路上，很断肠。  
我叫克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。  
今天是七月三日，下午五点四十。我刚到距家十公里的电视台演播室，手里拿着压成片的两个汉堡包。   
是的，我是来给马塞洛送饭的，送中午饭。   
很久以前，他跟我提过，说他还蛮喜欢汉堡包。以前在巴西踢球的时候，实在没得东西吃了就会叫这个的外卖。当时饿极，所以感觉那就是世界上最好吃的东西。   
今天，我正巧没事。就当满足他一个愿望。   
上午十点二十，我在楼下快餐厅买完餐，从家出发。   
说句题外话，和他住在一起之后，我有个小习惯。身上总是装些零钱硬币，那是我给路边行乞的人准备的，也就是一点点零钱。   
自从新政府上台以来，这种事其实少得多得多了。也不知道那么多残疾的孩子都怎么样了。毕竟，福利院可是一所都没多。   
剩下的那些，吸取教训，养成了主动出击的习惯。这就让人很头疼，有时候他们当当当的敲你车窗。你正在那等红绿灯。看着他们的眼神，你说是给还是不给？多头痛！   
不过，作为好人，对于社会问题，我还是觉得每个人都应该尽一些自己的义务。诸恶莫作，诸善奉行嘛  
但是说老实话，这些人总是让人信任不起来。不知你们怎么看，反正，我是没见过哪个老实人会狡猾到令人发指的地步，比如现在。   
红绿灯漫长，那小男孩还在敲着我的车窗户。   
有时候，我觉得堵车和乞讨两者之间必然有关系。两者相辅相成，目的就是为了榨出你手中剩余的硬币。从小孩第一次敲门，我打开车窗，给了他五欧元，受了他一顿“吝啬鬼”的恶劣眼神算起，我在这路上已经等了十分钟。熊孩子都把车窗敲了一圈儿了，又转回到我的车窗下面，前面还是纹丝没动。   
这就是所谓的提款机？我想。  
提款机是二十四小时的，而这顶多也就几分钟，其实还算是优惠。但凡遇到逆境，还是应该多往好处想想。  
啊，动了，动了。我很开心，远处的信号灯有由红变绿的迹象。不得不说，这绿色就是养眼。拉莫斯那家伙炒股失败，理所应当，理所应当。  
爽爽地踩上了油门儿，爽爽地打开车载mp3。音乐声响起，似乎目的地就在前方不远处。  
我正高兴呢，突然，电话响。屏幕上的来电显示上写着“Marce”。  
是马塞洛。  
连续两下摁下暂停键和接听键，恩，这是基本功，得学。  
“喂？Cris，你现在在哪？”电话里传来他的声音。很悦耳，带着一股子自然而然的播音腔。毕竟现在是sky特聘的足球评论员，语音要标准。  
“我么？我在家呢？”我撒了个谎。开玩笑，惊喜惊喜，不惊哪来的喜？  
听到我在家，他似乎松了口气：“啊，你在家啊，我还以为你又去带mini和恩佐去踢球了呢。Cris，那麻烦你买点吃的帮我送过来。世界杯期间节目太多，中午按时回去可能有些困难。”  
“是……是吗？”我很尴尬。  
“啊，那没事我就先挂了啊。”他的语速很快，背景音还传来那个新来的实习生的嚷嚷，似乎他是真的很忙。  
惊喜泡汤，我很泄气。本来打算干脆订外卖直接送过去，想了想还是算了。  
他如果看到我亲自送去，应该会很开心吧。更何况东西已经买了，不送去难道我还自己吃了吗？  
说话的功夫，我已经被车流裹携着，上了高架桥。  
其实我不经常走这条线，马塞洛又是坐班车居多。所以，其实我对路不是太熟。不过还好有GPS导航。虽然可能会有绕路，但起码大方向上不会错。  
说起来，现在的高架桥，真的结构复杂。匝道多到走一趟路得带个笔记本记坐标。所谓差之毫厘谬之千里，上次马塞洛开车，一不小心走错匝道，差点绕到塞维利亚去。  
路是没错，不过麻烦依旧很多。我是怎么也没想到，桥上居然和下面一样的堵。  
一看表十一点二十，这才走了三公里不到。看这样子十二点半之前想到，难度很大。我有点着急，汉堡包已经凉透了，他胃不好，我不想让他吃凉的。到时候两个透心凉的硬面包加肉，好吃不好吃另说，就这温度，我也不想在不加热的情况下让他吃。  
“他那里应该有微波炉吧。”我想。  
光想没用，现实残酷。高架桥上拥挤，一脚油门一脚刹车，一小时才走半公里。  
有时候想想，国家这玩意真他妈的有意思。从汽车产业里收取数以兆计的税费，所以才放任汽车这么多的吧。对道路拥堵，他们除了一刀切之外，似乎是一点招儿都没有，半个方案都欠奉。  
不过，再怎么样，车还得往前开。最近牢骚太盛，不好，不好。  
千难万险，车终于是开下了高架桥。放弃挣扎，注定是迟到了，现在已经十二点四十，眼瞅着送的中午饭，谁知道马上就要变晚餐。  
“估计，他得等急了吧。”我想，可想也没有用。  
他不会打电话催我，按照以往的经验，他十有八九是忙起来手头的工作，结果把吃饭这一茬忘了。  
“哪怕胃疼，强忍着吃药也不会打电话告诉我一声吗？”我有些沮丧，“某种程度上，我在他眼里可能还真是挺靠不住的。”  
可是这有什么办法，这次就是嘛，偶尔他想起来吃饭，给我打电话。结果我硬是在路上耗了三个小时。也难怪他会这么想。  
“不过，好歹说一声，起码我能安慰安慰他啊。”我心里酸酸的，很不是滋味。  
“叮铃铃”电话又响，还是马塞洛的。  
一瞬间，接不接电话，成了一个难以选择的问题。  
其实不用选择，蓝牙耳机的自动接听已经帮我做出了选择。  
“啊，好饿。外卖小哥还是没有送到吗？不称职啊不称职，我要是你老板早把你炒了。”他的声音很疲惫，但是也很兴奋。虽然说着讽刺挖苦的话，但明显的，他心情很好。  
我望着车窗外的长龙发呆，一时间居然没有回答他。  
“啊，你也不用急，现在送来了，我也吃不了，这会儿正忙着呢。”他真的是累了，没有注意到我的异样，继续一个人自言自语。  
听到他的反应，我心疼更甚：“啊，啊，我堵在路上了。实在是抱歉……”我的声音很小，仿佛蚊呐。  
“真是不省心，你的摩托车是干什么用的？”  
“摩托车……没油。”  
“啊？没油。那难怪了。我不催了，你也尽量赶吧。那什么，你~”  
“嘟~”忙音。他没说完，我就挂掉了电话。  
对于讲究男子尊严的我，这种电话，就是对我最大的羞辱！足足够我张口结舌，面红耳赤半个月的。  
跟他斗嘴，永远没好结果。辩解？无疑是自讨苦吃。甩锅？推无可推。况且这就是我的疏漏，没什么可质疑的。  
继续往前走，表上指针已经来到了一点二十四，留给我的时间，确实不多了。  
把收音机调到最右端，广播里传出了一个富有磁性的嗓音。字正腔圆，正气凛然地播报着难得的好消息。  
“马德里市八成群众赞成征收拥堵费和排污费，我市政府正联系有关部门和专家研究，尽快出台具体征收方案。”  
“是得管管了。”听着新闻，我点点头。这么多年了，自己还是头一回这么接近民意。曾经在皇马，自己不就被民意赶走去了都灵吗？  
主持人慷慨激昂，催人泪下的解释着相关规定。我心里也是很是高兴。  
结果一不小心，又出事儿了。我不小心，一把方向抹大，结果，和旁边一辆车蹭上了。  
心说不好，眼看要糟。后面车少，下车看看私了。  
谁知道从旁边上下来的那人，相貌可是不凡。大脑袋，中等个头，穿着背心挺着肚子。横冲直撞的下了车。  
那家伙看见我，眼睛“噌”就亮了起来，“饥饿”的眼神，跟看见烤肉没什么太大区别。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。您球踢的好，是真好。我也很佩服您。但说实在的，今天这事是您不对，再怎么说您也是有头有脸的上等人，不能欺负我们弱势群体啊。所以，我得下车跟您讲讲理。”他嬉皮笑脸，咧着蛤蟆嘴道。  
我赶时间，不想搭理他那么多。结果谁知道，刚跟他一提商量，他蛤蟆嘴一鼓，一伸手指头就跟我要一百万欧元。  
“你想钱想疯了吧！”听到这个数目，我也吓了一跳。这年头怪事多，但我还真没想到，不光狮子，蛤蟆也能大开口。“现在随便哪个碰瓷儿的来钱都这么容易吗？”  
“哟，我们都是穷人。您看您的车，再看看我的。再者说了，您一年赚的钱，我们一辈子都赚不到。”他露出一口黄牙，朝我脸上吐了口烟，“就这样子，您还和我们计较。这钱是身外之物，生不带来死不带走的，俗不俗气？”  
我一听就生气了。他赚的多是没错，可也不能随便就被人讹诈啊。我掏出手机就给警局打电话，接电话的小姑娘一点儿都不耐烦。我更加急躁，报上名字，结果那边突然就跟换了个人似的，腔调又谄又甜，满口的奉承讨好，“马上，我们马上到”。答应的挺爽快，谁知道一个半小时没了，交警队该没影的还是没影。我心想这交警队还真沉得住气，不是又弄出什么事了吧。  
再打电话去那么一问，才发现人家还根本没出队呢。理由很冠冕堂皇：现在是高峰期，都忙着维持交通秩序呢，警力不足，建议我大度点儿，跟他私了。  
这一波鸽子放的犀利，到最后还是我没道理了。我从早上十点二十出门到现在，在路上堵了五六个小时了，半根交警的毛都没看见！警力不足？就是你值班的小警察懒，嫌外面天热不想出值班室通报吧。  
“胡扯！你们就真一点人都派不出？那你评评理也好啊，哪有剐蹭伸手就要一百万的？太过分了吧！”  
“唉唉是是是，您有理。但是您富啊，大人大量的，就当作慈善了吧。”那边嬉皮笑脸油腔滑调的，像油腻透顶的烂俗喜剧演员。  
小妹深谙太极功夫，我的质问每次到了她那边，都轻易地被卸了个一干二净。好容易跟Marce斗嘴练的口才，居然毫无用武之地。  
跟她没道理可讲，但最可气的是，我赫然在忙音响起之前听到一句：  
“烦人，仗势欺人。不是说了有钱不能任性吗？什么玩意儿。算了不说了，姐妹们喝酒喝酒。”  
无法，只得打电话给一个熟识的一个女球迷。人家现在荣升警局局长，嫁入豪门，正飞黄腾达呢。  
“喂。”电话打通，我暗松口气。本以为事情能到此为止，谁知道居然说她说她在银色做头发。我一想，这事儿是挺重要的。过几天她得跟她丈夫，还有西班牙国王一起飞中国，参加他们对中国的国事访问。头发乱七八糟，实在是有辱国体。  
毕竟是高峰期，后面的车越来越多，这就俩小时了。有些司机，喇叭嘀嘀嘀按个不停。后面不少司机都下了车，人群里议论纷纷，不知道谈些啥。  
“仗势欺人，球星？狗屁！要是叫我说，都是害民贼。抓住枪毙！”  
“不是有钱都不能任性吗？怎么？一个退役球星，还不是官员呢，就这么跋扈放肆？真是往枪口上撞。”  
有人举着手机，似乎还开了直播。  
啊，还真是直播。我手机上也收到推送。打开一看，差点没把我鼻子气歪。消息栏上，推特的推送赫然写着：c罗当街撒泼阻碍交通，欺压良善为哪般？点此围观。我没打算点开，对推特用户的网络发言礼仪，我一点信心都没有。  
周围围观群众越来越多，事情也闹得越来越大，有些不好收场了。  
真没想到，就单纯争一口气，竟然还能惹出这么大麻烦。我无心恋战，准备私了。谁知道那家伙完全看穿了我的想法。这一手，可比基耶利尼对我的防守厉害多了。  
“你耽误我两个半小时，这是谋财害命啊，您知道骂？现在，您得再给我十万时间损失费，一共一百一十万。”他撇着大嘴，露出了三颗金牙。  
还能怎么办，交钱呗。我算是怕了，这事都能上头条，吓人。  
平白无故被讹了一百一十万，我的心情差极了。下面那段路的路况又实在不好，三米一沟五米一坑，沟壑塬梁纵横交错。公交车一过，响动大的简直就是打雷。我的车正好一过，吉普的减震都扛不住。我的水壶从上面的水壶槽里颠了出来，正好砸到汉堡包上。  
好了，成片了，彻底没法吃了。  
“就这还主干道呢，shit。”我骂道。“给坦克开的主干道吧！那么多年我的养路费交哪里去了？”  
收音机里，还是那个男声：“对于主干道旁边的违章建筑，我们不排除动用大型拆迁工具予以拆除。”  
谜底揭开了，原来都赖重型挖掘机啊。  
千辛万苦，sky的大楼好似一道曙光，出现在我的前方。啊不，应该是晚霞。我一看表，五点四十，午饭的确变了晚餐。  
驱车进楼，光头保安没拦我，万幸万幸。现在我看见光头就害怕，为了讨好，我还特地冲他挤了个微笑，递了根烟。骆驼铁盒，相当不错。  
保安一脸惊异，觉得我受了什么刺激。  
一进大门，韦尔切利就一脸贱兮兮地迎了上来。  
“Marce呢？”我问。这位韦尔切利，就是Marce他们转播小组最近新来的实习生。脑袋是真灵，不过性格也真油滑。  
“刚进去躺着睡呢。”他说：“我们这直播刚做完，Marce哥刚刚叫了点外卖，刚吃完，他说他困，就进去睡会儿。”  
“哦……”我说。  
“Cris哥，给Marce哥带什么好吃的了？”他问，根本没看我脸色。  
怎么说，我和他就是心有灵犀。那个老的器材室原址里有声音传出。声音的主人，无疑，是马塞洛。  
“他能带什么？无非就是快餐……我以前在巴西经常吃的那些个。”他说。  
当然，老器材室里面东西基本全都搬空了，现在改造成了个小卧室。说到缘起，还是因为韦尔切利在马德里没地方住，有时候又得熬夜做直播。图方便，他就搬了个沙发进去当床。所以，那里就成了这个实验室里面现在唯一能住人的地方。  
“额……这真是不可爱。一点惊喜的成就感都不能给我么？好歹我也有这份心，还差点丢了半条命在街上。”我撕开凉透了的包装纸，已经面目全非的汉堡包漏了出来。咬了一口，有些委屈。  
“我知道！还成了轰动一时的社会新闻。《震惊！C罗当街撒泼阻碍交通，欺压良善！》都退役了还这么大流量，也就是你了。”门里传来了马塞洛咯咯地笑声，还伴随着穿衣服的声音。  
“shit，别提了，说起来我真生气。”我嘴里含着东西，说话也含含糊糊的。“我算见识到马德里的路况了……”  
紧接着，就是一大串地诉苦。  
说实在的，这事我现在都觉得自己办的蠢。  
“安啦安啦，我叫你送点东西还送错了。”他打开门，从里头闪了出来。  
可惜，他先发现的不是我，是汉堡包。  
“啊，我的东西，你就这么吃了？它怎么成这样了？”他惊叫一声。  
“啊……”我有些发懵。“你不是已经吃过了吗？”  
“韦尔切利说话你能信？”说着，他一把夺过了剩下来的一半，旁若无人的大嚼起来。“嗯…他多能吃，还有其他的几个。亚历克斯，何塞他们几个也是大胃王。就我最心软，所以我基本没动。况且那是我自己掏钱，这是你送的？花的是你的小金库。白捡的便宜，哪有不要的道理？哇，好难吃，跟当时完全不一样嘛。”  
他边吃边抱怨。  
“那我也得帮你热热啊……”我没想到他居然会有这样的反应，一时间手足无措，“你胃不好，这样吃凉的……”  
“啊……你还能记住啊。真是感谢你！我有好好吃饭呢！”本来就剩下半个了，他没两下功夫就全都塞进了嘴里。  
这会儿，马塞洛正唆着包装纸上的酱汁，故作娇羞状，似乎是在……撒娇？

“哇……你你没事吧……”马塞洛？Marce？不知为何，面对着以前从未见过的场景，我脑子里浮现却的是光头男的大金链子和秃脑门。  
“其实，我啊，是想告诉你，葡萄牙赢球了，晋级了半决赛呢。”又是个恶作剧……不过，他笑了，很可爱。“辛苦了，Cris。”  
这，就是我克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多喜欢的人。  
我很幸福。

晚上，我开车载他回家。  
他的确很疲乏，坐在车上，就迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
他靠着我的肩膀，蓬蓬头扎的我脖子有些痒，长长的眼睫毛下，可爱又沉着的眸子闭着。胸膛微微起伏，平稳的呼吸送出阵阵男性荷尔蒙的气息。  
他微笑着，睡颜安详好似婴儿。我心下稍安。以前，我从未发现，他的睡颜是这样可爱。  
感受着克里斯蒂亚诺的体温，马塞洛嘟嘟囔囔地，嘴里含糊不清，好像说着什么梦话。  
“我爱你，Cris。”  
车窗外还在堵，时间已经是九点五十四，回来又花了快三个小时。  
不过，我希望这样的时间能长一点，长一点，长一点。  
“去他妈的光头，去他妈的堵车，去他妈的推诿，去他妈的路况差，去他妈的一百一十万。都不如我的Marce！”  
我心里如是想。  
“咯噔。”车驶过柏油路上的一个坑，再一次地颠下了我的保温壶。  
这一次，是砸在了马塞洛的胸上。

三秒沉寂。然后，他睁开眼睛，眼神冷冽。

“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多！你个臭流氓！”


End file.
